


Indulgence

by Selyann



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/pseuds/Selyann
Summary: The least he can do to atone is comply with the wishes of that man.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two friends and originally posted on Twitter in April 2017.
> 
> Post—Farewell, Shinsengumi; pre—Battle on Rakuyō.

Utsuro’s hand slid down from Oboro’s missing left eye and traced along his jaw, tilting Oboro’s head up slightly when it reached his chin. Oboro didn’t flinch, though he could feel his breath catch in his throat. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he could move even if he’d wanted to.

‘It’s quite a shame, I must say.’ Utsuro’s eyes looked straight at him, unrelenting. ‘That it won’t grow back.’ His right hand lingered around Oboro’s cut-off arm almost thoughtfully.

‘This is not a problem,’ Oboro said, his voice hoarser than he expected it to be. ‘Utsuro-sama –’

‘Oboro.’

He realised then that Utsuro’s thumb was pressing against his lower lip and he opened his mouth for a shaky intake of breath. At that very moment, he felt his mouth being forced wider open, and his good eye slid shut in response.

He could feel the breath against his ear, breath so hot most wouldn’t expect it to come from a man as cold as Utsuro was. His very being seemed to say ‘death’ and ‘emptiness’, and yet there he was – warm, alive, and by Oboro’s side …

Utsuro’s hair brushed against his neck, making him tip his head slightly away.

‘Indulge me, Oboro.’

Oboro shivered a little as the man’s tongue licked against his now exposed neck. ‘Yes.’ He opened his eye partially. ‘With pleasure.’


End file.
